


No appointment needed.

by Annibal



Series: Learning to be human [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comforts Hannibal after the Tobias incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No appointment needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after/during Fromage. 
> 
> It can be read as a stand alone, but I plan on continuing this story for anyone interested. 
> 
> I have no written in a long time and am just getting back into it, so I have to no beta. I am sorry if there is a lot of mistakes that I did not catch. Please enjoy :)

Will stayed long after the paramedics left, he stayed even after the last police and FBI agents had left. He felt awkward as he sat in his normal chair, looking over in Hannibals direction trying to gauge how the other man was feeling. Hannibal had refused to go to the hospital and instead sat behind his desk, his hair fluffy and in front of his face. Will wasn’t sure if it was because he looked younger with his hair like that, or if it was because he felt like he was to blame, but he couldn’t leave Hannibal alone. When he had seen that lost look on Hannibals face as he looked around his office, now in complete disarray, he knew he had to do something- anything to make him feel better.

Will had started to feel confused when he was with Hannibal, he almost craved the small touches that Hannibal laid on him. He had had dreams where they kissed and it slowly turned to more, he wanted them to share more than just friendship, but he had never wanted this, he had never wanted Hannibal in his world of darkness and murder.

Hannibal’s head was bowed as he started cleaning up the few things spread on his desk, putting things back into their place; he was unusually quiet and Will felt like shaking him just to get a reaction. 

“I feel like this is my fault.” Will says for the second time. “They are done with your office, so I can help you clean up.”

Hannibals lips pulled up on one side, giving Will a small smile. Will wanted to wipe the blood off the corner of his lip and press a kiss to it, knowing that there would still be a metallic tint to the kiss. He couldn’t help but wonder what else Hannibal would taste like. It made Will think about the kiss he had shared with Alana, and if she knew that he was trying to push someone else out of his mind. It also made him wonder if Hannibal knew.

“That can wait for another day, I think I will go home and cancel my appointments for the rest of the week. I don’t think I can help someone so soon, knowing that Franklin died here.” Hannibal completely ignored Wills admission of guilt, he had already addressed the fact that it was not Wills fault and he saw no reason to dwell on it. 

“I will see you out.”

Will didn’t want to leave, he would be up all night if he left Hannibal like this. He couldn’t think of any good reason to stop Hannibal as he stood and started to limp to the door, the wound in Hannibals leg where Tobias stabbed him obviously still aching. That was reason enough for Will to grab at.

“You should have gone to the hospital.” Will burst out, getting out of the chair and rushing over to Hannibal, taking his arm so that he could take a little weight off his leg. “Here sit down, I can take a look at it.”

Will felt annoyed at Hannibals amused smile as he sat him down on the chaise lounge, because of that he was a little more rough than he needed to be as he rolled up his pant leg. Hannibal gave him one of his rare smiles with a little bit of teeth as he chuckles. “I am a doctor, I can take care of this after I return home.”

Will pointedly ignored him, grasping at anything that will keep them together until Will could start to feel better about the situation. “Do you have a first aid kit?” 

“In the bottom drawer of my desk.” 

Will got up, only once checking over his shoulder to see if Hannibal was still sitting. He found the first aid kit quickly and brought it back to Hannibal setting it down beside him and opening it. Will knelt down in from of Hannibal and started looking at the wound.

“Alright Doctor Lecter, let’s see what I can do.” 

Will had been a police officer so he knew first aid, and although the stab didn’t look dirty, Will started carefully cleaning it with a wetnap. The way he held it allowed him to softly caress Hannibals leg and the soft hair on it. Will made sure that it wasn’t bleeding much anymore before bandaging it just as carefully, not wanting to cause Hannibal any more pain. He was already feeling guilty for tugging up his pant leg earlier, even if Hannibal hadn’t seemed to mind. Will knew the bandage wouldn’t really help the pain, but it was more for himself than Hannibal, Will just needed to be doing something to wash the sick feeling out of himself.

“Will; I really would like to return home if you are finished.”

Hannibal looked so tired; it felt psychically painful to Will to see the one steady thing in his life sitting in a mess, with his hair out of place and his shoulders hunched. 

He wasn’t even thinking as he reached out, grabbing Hannibals tie and pulling him down into a kiss. Maybe it was a grab for something stable, or just a way to push away the nightmare and guilt that he was feeling from the incident, but in the moment he didn’t care, he just wanted to feel Hannibals mouth on his own. Will wasn’t sure if he was more surprised by the fact that Hannibal didn’t pull away or that he slowly opened his mouth and let Wills tongue explore his mouth. A metallic taste filed his mouth as he explored Hannibals mouth, and he wanted nothing more than to swallow it down and remember the taste for later. Hannibal was slow to respond in return, but after a few second his own tongue started dancing with Wills, Hannibals flavour making him drunk.

Will moved up so that he was straddling Hannibal on the chaise lounge, one of his hands slipping around Hannibals neck and the other around his back to hold himself from falling off onto the floor. It was everything he had ever wanted in that moment, and he wanted to devour Hannibal before either of them broke out the kiss. 

Hannibal tilted his head just enough to give better access as he shifted back on the seat and gently cupped Wills ass. Will pushed back into the hands, not able to hold back his moan, his body wanting and needing more of the touch. Since Hannibals suit was already ruined Will didn’t even think twice as he reached between them and started tearing at the vest to get at Hannibals skin. Will felt desperate to feel something real, he wanted skin, and more than anything he wanted to feel Hannibals heartbeat under his fingers. He quickly met with frustration as he couldn’t get it undone one handed, but he was unsure if he let go with his other hand if he would fall off the lap he was carefully grinding on, or if Hannibal would keep hold him there with the hands that were feeling up his ass. He moaned loudly again, not holding back at all, as he felt Hannibal growing hard under him. It felt like a dream, it was everything he had been needing and Hannibals lazy willingness was driving him crazy. The feeling Hannibals body reacting to what they were doing was telling him that he wasn’t completely alone in his attraction, and it lighted up a small hope that this would be more than a onetime thing. Unable to stand the need he felt, Will gave up on the buttons on his vest and started clumsily undoing Hannibals belt. 

“I want to feel you.” He gasped into Hannibals mouth, his tongue running along Hannibals pointed teeth. The sound he got in return just made him want it more. 

Will moved his other hand around and he worked open the buttons on his suit pants. He pulled his mouth away just enough to look down at the opening he made in Hannibals pants revealing his black boxer briefs and the outline of his cock as it pressed up against the shorts. 

Hannibals hands loosened on Wills ass and he felt himself falling backwards, he wasn’t fast enough to grab anything as he plopped down onto the floor ass first. 

Will looked up in surprise as Hannibal quickly did up his pants and moved to kneel next to him on the floor.

“I apologise, I must be more tired after this ordeal than I had thought.”

Hannibal took one last kiss from Will and gave him a tight smile. 

“How about you walk me to my car, and we can continue this conversation at our next appointment.”

“I thought you were canceling all your appointments for a while.”

Hannibals smile changed into a real one, and Wills breath caught in his throat. 

“I will make sure to see you, besides I am only canceling with patents, Will. You are my friend.”

Wills chest felt tight at Hannibal calling him a friend. It made him relax a little knowing that even after what happened Hannibal was going to try and see him.

Will was aching with the need for release, but his main concern was about Hannibals well-being, so he made plans to recall this later. Will stood up and helped Hannibal up, his concern for the other man beat out his need. Will helped Hannibal pack up, so that he didn’t have to walk more than absolutely necessary. Their hands touched more than they needed too, and Hannibal allowed Will one last deep kiss before he got into his car.

Will wasn’t looking forward to being turned on during the long drive home, but he has more than enough memories of Hannibals taste to help him get off later. He needed a shower anyway after what had happened at Tobias shop; he still smelled the sweat on his body from the fear.

Besides, Will thought, there is always our next session.


End file.
